


Merry Rex-mas

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Author is a sucker for tropes, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn, So many tropes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: After a long case, Charlie invites Sarah over for Christmas.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 30
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. I'm a newly-obsessed fan of this show. I've been working on a bunch of episode-related fics as I rewatch for like the third time, waiting for Season 3, but I felt the need to sneak this one in before Christmas. The title doesn't really relate, as it's not Rex-centric, but whatever, it's cutesy. This is more on the developing Charlie/Sarah relationship because I ship them so hard.  
> Not sure how many parts this will end up being.

The winds howled outside the SJPD headquarters, signalling the beginnings of a late December storm. Inside, the normal fluorescent lights of the offices were complemented by the warm glow of Christmas lights adorning the windows and the small tree in the bullpen.

Aside from the holiday shifts, most of the building’s staff had already left for the holiday, hoping to avoid the inevitable delays from the incoming storm.

In the Forensics lab, Sarah Truong sighed as she continued to log evidence reports for the Major Crimes Unit’s latest case. It had been a pre-Christmas disaster, reviewing evidence from an old case on appeal at the request of a highly-respected but somewhat demanding judge. She and her colleagues had been burning the midnight oil all week, finally wrapping up the last details tonight. As much as she wanted a quiet evening away from the office, the work needed to be finished tonight before everyone left for the holidays.

A soft knock at the door broke her focus. Turning, she saw Charlie Hudson in the doorway, flanked as always by his partner, the German Shepherd named Rex.

“Hey,” said the detective, glancing over the pile of folders on Sarah’s desk. “How’s it coming?”

“Slower than I would like it to be,” replied Sarah with another sigh.

“This was a tough one,” he replied knowingly, stepping into the lab. Rex sat obediently just outside the door, knowing he wasn’t allowed in the lab area. Charlie perched on the edge of Sarah’s desk. “I just finished the last of my reports. Donovan’s already left for the night, Jesse’s long gone. It’s supposed to get bad out there.”

“Lucky them,” Sarah replied sarcastically, turning back to the computer. “This needs to get finished tonight, otherwise we miss the deadline with the holidays. Not much of a Christmas.”  


“Did you have plans?” Charlie asked.

“No, no I cancelled on my family in Toronto when they closed the airport for the storm,” she replied a bit wistfully. “I mean, they understand, but still. It’s been a while since we’ve all seen each other.” She forced a smile. “What about you?”

“No, Rex and I were going to have a quiet night in. Eggnog, cookies, maybe watch a Christmas movie. Some T-R-E-A-T-S.” The dog’s ears perked up knowing the humans were talking about him.  


“Not big on holiday celebration?” asked Sarah.

“My parents flew out last week, they’re with my aunt Miranda down in Florida, trying out the whole ‘snowbird’ life. So, it’s just me and this furry guy.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Hey, why don’t you join us?”

Sarah looked back up at him, a bit surprised. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Charlie replied, eyes twinkling. “Come on. You don’t want to be alone on Christmas.”

Sarah considered this, silently admitting to herself that her friend was correct. The loneliness this year in particular was getting to her. “Okay,” she replied, after briefly considering the offer. She looked back at her screen. “Um, give me maybe half an hour?”

“No problem. Hey you want coffee? I could use a pick me up.”

“Coffee would be fantastic,” she replied. “Preferably with a decent hit of sugar.”

“One dose of pumpkin spice, coming right up. Be right back.” Charlie smiled and left, followed closely by Rex. Sarah watched her friend retreat, followed by Rex, and got back to work.

Charlie returned several minutes later, carrying two to-go cups. “Here you go,” he said, handing her one. “We’ll try not to be too distracting,” he said, pulling up a chair at the other end of the desk.

“Thanks,” replied the forensic scientist, closing her eyes briefly in an expression of pure joy at the first sip of coffee. “I’m almost done.”

Sarah continued to work. Charlie sipped his coffee and busied himself by throwing a toy back and forth with Rex. He couldn’t help but occasionally glance over at the pretty scientist while she worked. He found himself distracted by her more often than he cared to admit. He laughed to himself watching the small smile of contentment at each sip of coffee. He took in her shiny hair, half-up, the rest cascading over her shoulders. He was captivated by her sparkling brown eyes looking over at him…wait, shit. Busted.

“What?” she asked, noticing him staring.

“Um, nothing, sorry, I said I wouldn’t be distracting,” he covered, looking back at the dog.

Sarah tapped a few more keys and closed her laptop. She gathered the remaining files on her desk, returning them to their cart.

“Okay. That’s finally that.” She rose, stretched, and went to hang up her lab coat in the closet. Turning back, she was surprised to see Charlie standing there, as he helped her on with her winter jacket. She blushed slightly at the thoughtful gesture. “Thank you,” she said softly. She grabbed her bag and shut off the lights, locking the door.

They walked together to the elevator, Rex following obediently at Charlie’s side.

“Wow it’s really starting to come down,” said Charlie, looking at the rain falling in sheets outside. Sarah barely suppressed a shiver. The elevator stopped and they headed to the parking garage, their cars among the few remaining ones.

“I’ll follow you?” Sarah asked, heading in the direction of her car.

“Okay, drive safe,” replied Charlie, opening the back door of his own car for Rex before climbing in himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure I'd have this edited quickly, but here's part 2. I'm thinking this will be 4 or 5 chapters all together, the ending is just eluding me at the moment. Anyway, here you go.
> 
> Just a quick note, while I'm currently working on a handful of episode-related fics, I don't have a time period set for this one. We could assume it's sometime in season 2 as Sarah is for sure single at this point. But I leave it to your interpretation.

The short drive to Charlie’s house was already getting slippery as the rain had begun to freeze. Sarah pulled into his driveway just after him. The freezing rain had turned to heavy snowflakes. Rex bounded over to greet her as she got out of the car. “Hey buddy,” she said, reaching down to pet the large dog.

“Hey Sarah, I’m just going to take him around the block before it gets too messy out,” said Charlie, tossing her his keys. “Make yourself at home. I ordered pizza on the way, it should be here shortly.”

Sarah went inside and removed her boots, hanging her coat up on the hook on the door. She smiled at the sight of the small tree by the window, adorned with a number of pawprint-shaped ornaments. Grabbing a throw blanket, she settled on the loveseat, pulling her feet up under her, and flipped on the TV. Jimmy Stewart and Donna Reed staggering home singing “Buffalo Gals,” and she was instantly drawn into the familiar holiday classic.

The door opened and Charlie and Rex entered, both shaking off snowflakes. Sarah laughed softly at their synchronized movements. Charlie hung up his coat and removed his boots. Rex trotted over to the armchair and flopped, head leaning on the armrest.

“This is one of his favourites,” Charlie laughed.

“Mine too,” replied Sarah. “Good taste, Rex.”

Charlie rummaged in the kitchen and returned to the living room with a tin full of cookies and two beers. “So bad news, no eggnog, but I do have a batch of Aunt Miranda’s famous shortbread cookies.”

“Honestly? Not a big eggnog fan,” replied Sarah, sampling a cookie.

Charlie and Rex both stared at her in disbelief. 

Sarah laughed. “Sorry to offend.”

“No, no, we’ll chalk it up to a difference of opinion,” replied Charlie, settling on the couch next to her. He turned to clink their bottles together. “To good company,” he toasted.

“Hear, hear,” she replied, taking a sip. 

The pair settled into comfortable silence, as the movie played on and the wind picked up outside. Pizza arrived quickly and they ate their fill, Rex slinking over to steal the occasional pepperoni that may or may not have been nudged in his direction. 

Charlie cleaned up the leftovers and returned to his seat, stretching an arm out along the back of the couch. Jimmy Stewart and Donna Reed cancelled their honeymoon to keep the Building and Loan afloat. At some point, Sarah had unconsciously shifted closer to Charlie, head resting slightly against his outstretched arm.

Charlie regarded his friend thoughtfully out of the corner of his eye. Her dark hair shone in the light of the lamp. He briefly considered reaching for her, then thought better of it and pulled his hand away. “Um, how about a fire?” he asked.

“That sounds lovely,” replied Sarah.

Charlie set to work arranging wood in the fireplace and lighting a fire. Rex trotted over to lie in his dog bed by the growing warmth. Charlie dimmed the lights, and the glow of the firelight filled the room. “How’s that?” he asked.

“Well, Rex looks very content,” chuckled Sarah. 

“He’s fed and warm and in his happy place,” replied Charlie, standing back up from the fireplace. “At least it will feel warmer in here than it looks out there.” He looked out the window. Sarah followed his gaze. The heavier snow swirled in the wind, obscuring the street from their view.

Charlie looked over at the newly vacated armchair, then back at the loveseat. Sarah met his eyes with a shy smile, and he made his choice, settling back into the seat next to her. She moved closer to him, fully conscious of her movement this time. 

He tentatively reached out and put an arm around her shoulders. “Is this okay?” he asked softly, hoping he’d read her correctly.

She reached up and gave his hand a squeeze before laying her head fully on his shoulder. “Definitely. Hey, thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, looking down at her.

“For having me over. You were right, I didn’t want to be alone on Christmas. Thanks for the company.”

“Always,” he replied, eyes shining in the dim light. She smiled up at him, before breaking the eye contact and turning back to watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance, this one is super short. It was just the natural break between chapters. I promise this is going somewhere good.

As Rex snoozed by the fire, his humans had once again fallen into a comfortable silence. 

At some point Charlie had pulled Sarah a little closer, and she had relaxed into him with a sigh. After a while, Charlie noticed Sarah’s breathing had slowed. He looked down at the woman on his shoulder, smiling at her now sleeping form. Careful not to disturb her, he shifted slightly and pulled the blanket up over her. He continued to watch as George Bailey came to terms with the impact he’d had on the people in his life, but his thoughts kept drifting to the woman in his arms and the turning point they seemed to be approaching in their relationship. 

Charlie noticed a lock of hair that had fallen across Sarah’s face. He reached down and tucked it behind her ear, grazing his fingers lightly along her cheek as he did so. She stirred with a small noise. “Mm…oh!” She sat up suddenly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, you were snoring,” he teased.

“I was not,” replied Sarah, sitting up and playfully swatting him on the arm. Charlie laughed as he caught her hand in his. He held it a moment, and something electric seemed to pass between them as they interlaced their fingers. 

The expression on Charlie’s face turned more serious. Brown eyes met blue, and Sarah looked up at him perhaps questioningly, perhaps a bit hesitant. A moment passed, and Charlie seemed to win the internal battle with himself, as he slowly leaned towards her, angling his head slightly while keeping his eyes fixed on hers. Sarah’s held his gaze, unmoving.  
Just then, the TV flickered and went out, along with the lights. Charlie dropped her hand and sat up with a groan. “Timing,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm mean, I'm sorry. More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are exchanged. Unfortunately, there's no mistletoe, cause Maybe44 stole it all ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one's a bit of a tease too, but I promise the romance gets dialed up to 11 in the next chapter. Bear with me, I worked all weekend so haven't had enough editing time.  
> Also I should mention that this chapter contains a brief reference to S2E7 The Woods Have Eyes, so tiny spoiler I guess if you haven't seen that one. And I suppose a tiny one to S2E2 Over Ice, if you squint.

“Must be the storm,” mused Sarah. She stood and crossed to the window, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched the snow continue to fall. “Wow, it really has piled up. That’s not going to be great to drive in.” As if to emphasize her words, sirens wailed in the distance.

“You’re always welcome to stay here,” replied Charlie, who had come up behind her.

“Charlie, I don’t know,” she said hesitantly, turning to him, meeting his eyes again.

“No, um, no implication,” he started, awkwardly stumbling over the words. “I just, I know you’re as exhausted as I am after this case and with the weather, I’d feel better knowing you were safe rather than driving back across town.”

“Well,” she replied looking out at the snowdrifts that had begun to blanket their cars. “That is a lot more shoveling than I really want to do tonight...”

“Rex makes good pancakes,” Charlie offered. 

“Oh does he?” Sarah laughed.

“Okay maybe he just likes to eat them.” Charlie chuckled. He surveyed the room. “Anyway, we have the fire for now, and hopefully the power’s back on soon. I definitely have some emergency candles around here somewhere.” He went to the kitchen and rummaged through a few drawers before finding a box of tealights and some matches.

“Here, let me help you,” Sarah said, taking the candles from him. She set to work strategically arranging them around the window and on the coffee table. Charlie went to add more logs to the fire. Eventually the room was filled with a warm glow.

Sarah grabbed two small packages out of her bag. “Hey, before I forget...Merry Christmas.” She put the packages on the table by him.

“Oh wow, if only I’d remembered to get you...” Charlie teased, pulling a gift bag from its hiding place behind the stack of firewood. “Something.” Sarah giggled. Charlie rejoined her on the couch with the gift bag. “Open them together?” he asked.

“Sure,” replied Sarah, pulling open the bag and reaching inside.

Charlie tore open the first package to find a framed photo of him and Rex from the “family portrait” session they’d done several months ago after their case with the missing photographer. “Oh wow,” he said. “Sarah, thank you so much.” He opened the second package to find another shot that he didn’t remember from the set, it was a candid of him and Sarah looking out at the ocean, both smiling. He looked up at her. “I don’t remember this one.”

“Yeah, Alia had it in the folder with the rest of the outtakes that she sent over, and I thought it was...” Sarah trailed off, hoping he couldn’t see her blush in the dim light.

“Really nice,” replied Charlie, examining the photo fondly. “Hey come on, your turn.”

“Right, sorry, I was distracted,” replied Sarah. She pulled out a small plush German Shepherd and laughed. “Let me guess. Everyone needs a Rex?” Indeed, the stuffed dog had “Rex” engraved on its collar.

“You’re always welcome to share the real one, but I figured it might be a good substitute for when he’s not around?” replied Charlie, grinning. “There’s... there’s something else underneath.”

Sarah reached into the bag again, pulling out a small jewelry box. “Charlie…” she said a bit breathlessly. “You didn’t have to…” She trailed off, looking up at him.

“Open it,” he said, eyes sparkling in the firelight.

Sarah pulled open the box. Inside was a small silver figure skate pendant embellished with a tiny diamond, suspended on a delicate chain. “Oh, wow. It’s beautiful. Thank you...” She found herself suddenly at a loss for words.

“May I?” Charlie asked.

“Ah, sure,” replied Sarah, handing him the box and turning her back to him.

Charlie softly swept her hair out of the way, and brought the chain around her neck to clasp it behind her head. 

Sarah fingered the small pendant, turning back to him, eyes shining. “Really, thank you. It’s way too much.”

“You’re welcome,” Charlie replied, holding her gaze again. “Merry Christmas.” He looked up.

“What are you looking for?” asked Sarah, following his gaze.

“Damn, no mistletoe,” replied Charlie, smiling at her. “I knew I forgot something.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said about dialing the romance up to 11?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the second-last chapter, there's just an epilogue left. This was fun to write, and I have appreciated all the comments!

Sarah met Charlie’s eyes again with a small smile. Charlie bent his head towards her. Slowly he closed the distance between them, searching her face for any signs of hesitation. Seeing none, he brushed his lips softly against hers. Pulling back, he looked at her, seeking permission to continue.

Sarah slid an arm around the back of Charlie’s neck and pulled his head back down towards her. Their lips met again, still soft presses, testing the waters. Reaching up, running his fingers along Sarah’s jawline, Charlie deepened the kiss. The passion that had been simmering between them was suddenly ignited and their mouths crashed together, over and over, drinking each other in. Hands tangled in hair, arms wrapped around each other, pulling each other impossibly closer.

After several minutes, or possibly an eternity, they broke for air, both breathing heavily. Charlie leaned his forehead against Sarah’s. Neither spoke for a moment.

“Wow,” breathed Sarah. “That was –”

“A long time coming,” Charlie finished for her. 

“Yeah it really was,” she replied. “Listen, Charlie…” she trailed off, placing a hand on his chest.

“I know,” he replied, covering her hand with his own. “We don’t want to rush this. We need to take things slowly.”

“Okay, get out of my brain, Hudson,” laughed Sarah. “But yes, that’s what I was going to say.” She shifted slightly, putting a little more space between them. “Look, you know I care about you. A lot.” Charlie smiled at this. “And it seems like we’ve been heading in this direction for…a while now.” 

Sarah took a deep breath and continued. “I’m just…I’m a little scared, you know? It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this about someone and it’s new, and it’s exciting, but at the same time, we have to go to work together every day, it’s not as simple as just starting a new relationship.”

“Why Sarah Truong, are you implying that you want to be in a relationship with me?” he teased. She gave him a light shove in response, both of them laughing. “Seriously though," he took her hand again. "I’m scared too. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt anything like what I feel for you. And you’re right, there are so many factors to consider. Whatever this,” he gestured between them “becomes, we need to maintain that we’re friends first. I would never want to lose your friendship.”

“Me neither,” she agreed. “But…it doesn’t mean I don’t want to see where this goes.”

“I want that too,” he replied. “I…I’ve wanted it for a while but wasn’t sure you were on the same page yet.”

Sarah laughed. She leaned back into him, kissing him softly. “We’re definitely on the same page.”

Charlie smiled. “I’m glad we got here,” he replied, peppering soft kisses across her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, making his way to capture her mouth again.

Sarah smiled against his lips. “I’m so glad we got here.” 

They kissed again, longer this time, lips parting to allow each other entrance. Hands roamed over clothing, cautiously exploring. Eventually, they parted again.

“Okay, really pushing the ‘slow’ part there,” Sarah said with a chuckle.

“Agreed,” replied Charlie. “Right.” He punctuated the words with soft kisses. “Slow.” Sarah laughed again. “I’m sorry, I can’t seem to get enough of kissing you.”

“Well the feeling is definitely mutual,” replied Sarah with another laugh. Pulling away, she tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn. 

“Tired?” asked Charlie.

“Exhausted,” Sarah admitted.

“Okay,” replied Charlie, thinking for a moment. “Well, we don’t know when the power’s coming back on, we’re going to need to stay warm…I have an idea. How do you feel about a little bit of heavy lifting?”

Sarah looked at him curiously. “What do you have in mind?” she asked.

“Follow me,” replied Charlie, getting up and leading her down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for bearing with me while I got this out of my head. I haven't written in a really long time, but this show has given me so many ideas that I want to run with. We're about to enter another lockdown so hopefully I'll have more time to put some things on paper.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!

A short while later, mattress set up in the living room, extra blankets retrieved, and candles extinguished, Charlie and Sarah sat enjoying the warmth of the fire. Both had dressed for bed, Sarah borrowing a faded SJPD t-shirt and boxer shorts from Charlie that hung ridiculously large on her slight frame, but that he had described as “absolutely adorable.” 

Rex had lifted his head and opened his eyes at the antics of his silly humans as they set up their bed near his, but then had contently drifted back off. 

Sarah sat in front of Charlie, who held her close to him, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She relished the feeling and the newness yet familiarity of being held by her friend…partner…boyfriend? She wasn’t sure what to call him, not that it mattered at this moment. She leaned back against him, relaxed and happy.

“You want to get some sleep?” asked Charlie softly against her ear, eliciting a shiver that was definitely not due to cold.

“Yeah,” Sarah replied, extracting herself from his arms to climb under the covers. 

Charlie laid down next to her, facing her. He reached out and took her hands in his, softly kissing her knuckles. “You warm enough?” he asked.

“Well now that you mention it,” Sarah shifted towards Charlie, who took the hint and enveloped her in his waiting arms. “Much better,” she said.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Agreed,” he said. He kissed her lips, slowly, less urgently than earlier. She returned the kiss, matching his languid pace. When they broke apart, she laid her head against his chest. 

Brushing her hair away from her face, Charlie whispered, “Goodnight, Sarah. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Charlie,” she replied, sleepily. 

The storm outside continued through the night. Inside, the warm glow illuminated the sleeping pair and the dog keeping watch nearby.


End file.
